Lunch
by Layrin
Summary: Len tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana kalau kau tak usah masak malam ini? Kan biasanya aku selalu makan malam di rumahmu karena okaa-san dan otou-san pulang larut malam," Len mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rin.


**ENJOY**

* * *

**Vocaloid belong to Crypton Future and Yamaha**

**Lunch ****© Layrin**

**Warning : There're AU and OOC. Then maybe typo. And it's one-shot**

* * *

Len Kagamine, pemuda dengan surai _blonde_ itu memasukan kedua tangannya di balik kantung celana hitam sekolahnya dan melewati lorong seraya bersiul. Manik mata _sapphire_ itu menatap beberapa siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang cepat. Len hanya menganggukan kepalanya atau melambaikan tangannya jika ada yang menyapanya.

Len bersiul pelan saat matanya melihat ujung lorong sekolah. Ia segera tersenyum saat kakinya memijak taman sekolah. Manik matanya mencari objek yang biasanya membawakan _bento_ untuknya.

"Len-kun!" lengkingan suara seorang gadis dengan dua tangan mengangkat bento membuat Len tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya lamban.

Len duduk di bangku taman di bawah pohon sakura dan tersenyum kecil. Gadis di depannya—Rin Yumimeru—menyodorkan _bento_ dengan wadah oranye pada Len. Len tersenyum kecil dan mengambil sumpit yang diletakkan di atas _bento_ yang masih tertutup.

Rin membuka _bento_ untuknya sendiri. Jemarinya menarik tutup persegi agar melihatkan makan siangnya hari ini. Manik mata _blue ocean_ itu menatap nasi di wadah persegi dengan di bagian sampingnya neginuta, tempura, dan sedikit saus kecap pedas.

Rin menoleh menatap Len yang tengah membuka _bento_-nya. "_Gomene_ Len-_kun,_ hari ini hanya ada ini. Habis kemarin hujan dan isi kulkas di rumah menipis," ucap Rin pelan.

Len tersenyum pelan. "Sudahlah. Itu tak masalah," Len membuka sumpitnya cepat. "_Itadakimasu!_"

Rin hanya tersenyum dan mengambil cuilan tempura yang ia buat. Segera ia mencelupkan sedikit bagian tempura pada saus kecap dan melahapnya. Rin tersenyum dan mengunyah udang yang berbalut dengan tepung itu cepat. Setelah itu ia mencoba memakan neginuta—_negi_ di potong dan direbus sebentar lalu di campur sedikit saus.

Len mendongak menatap gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia menatap Rin yang mengunyah neginuta. Len melirik neginuta yang berada di _bento_-nya dan menarik napas pelan. Rin menatap Len dengan sebelah alis naik.

"Len-_kun_ tak suka ya?" Rin tersenyum menatap Len.

Len menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "YAA! Ma—Maksudku bukan begitu sih," Len menghentikan aksi mengambil tempura dan nasi bergantian. "A—Aku suka kok. Hanya saja," Len menarik napas pelan.

Rin menautkan kedua alisnya. "Hanya saja apa?" tanya Rin.

"Hanya saja aku kurang suka makan _negi_. Kau tahu kan?" Len melirik keadaan sekitarnya dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke Rin. "Kupikir jika aku kebanyakan makan _negi_ aku akan seperti dia," Len melirikkan matanya menatap Miku yang tengah bercanda dengan IA.

Rin terkikik pelan mendengar ucapan Len. Ia menarik napas pelan dan menyumpitkan sedikit tempura dan mencelupkannya ke saus. "Kau ini ada-ada saja Len-_kun,_" balas Rin dan terkekeh pelan. "Kau tak akan seperti dia. Kau tetap kau. Jadi makanlah sayuran. Aku tahu kau tak suka sayur," Rin mengakhiri ucapannya dengan melahap tempura.

Len mendesah pelan. Ia segera mengambil neginuta buatan Rin malas. Manik matanya melirik Rin sejenak yang tengah menganggukan kepalanya seraya mengunyah neginuta. Len mengarahkan neginuta dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya.

Rahang bawah Len bergerak teratur menelan masakan berupa negi yang berwarna hijau yang lebih tua dari biasanya. Papila lidah Len bisa merasa sedikit manis dan asin yang seimbang. Segera ia menelan neginuta itu bulat-bulat.

Rin tersenyum menatap Len dengan mulut mengunyah tempura. "Buaghaimuanha?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh tempura yang sedikit ia campur dengan saus.

Len terkikik melihat wajah Rin yang lucu. Ia lalu mengambil neginuta dan melahapnya dengan lahap. "Kurasa tidak buruk," ucapnya setelah menelan neginuta bulat-bulat.

Rin tersenyum kecil dan menganggukan kepalanya. Jemari Rin digunakan menarik tempura yang tercelup saus dan melahapnya. Beberapa cecer saus pedas manis itu menempel di sudut bibir Rin. Len meletakkan sumpitnya saat ia mendongak menatap Rin yang belepotan saus.

"Kau tahu Rin? Kau cantik. Tapi lebih cantik jika sudah tak ada saus di sudut bibirmu," ucap Len seraya menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap sudut bibir Rin.

Rin diam, bahkan manik matanya menerawang fokus wajah Len yang hanya berjarak beberapa puluh centi darinya. Entahlah apa yang terjadi. Tapi beberapa tempo jantung yang tak teratur serta beberapa rasa panas di pipinya membuat Rin malu.

Len masih mengusap sudut bibir Rin. Tidak ada perbedaan. Masih dalam posisi yang sama dengan keadaan yang sedikit berbeda—karena sudut bibir Rin sudah bersih. Len tersenyum kecil pada Rin.

"Rin," panggil Len pelan saat manik mata Rin menatapnya.

"Ng?" entah kenapa kalimat lirih itu meluncur dari bibir Rin.

Len tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana kalau kau tak usah masak malam ini? Kan biasanya aku selalu makan malam di rumahmu karena _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ pulang larut malam," Len mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rin. "Jadi tunggu aku di depan rumahmu jam 7 malam dan kita pergi makan malam ke restoran sushi."

Rin hanya menganggukan kepalanya saat Len mulai kembali duduk. Demi apa. Walau pun Len sering menggombal padanya, Rin masih saja merasa malu. Len hanya terkekeh pelan eskpresi Rin. Segera ia melahap neginuta buatan Rin seraya tersenyum menatap Rin yang memakan neginuta canggung.

"Kau tahu Rin? Aku semakin mencintaimu. Aku cinta padamu, ekspresimu yang lucu, dan terakhir aku semakin cinta masakmu," gombalan Len diakhiri dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat naik.

"U—Uhuk!" Rin yang tengah mengunyah nasi tersedak. Manik mata Rin menatap Len dengan wajah memerah menahan malu dan kesal. "YAA Len Kagamine! Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara dengan cinta! Aku sedang makan!"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_Well_, ff ini terinspirasi saat kemarin membuat tempura untuk makan malam yang menghabiskan udang 1 piring. Entah kenapa di tengah-tengah menggoreng ingat dengan Len dan Rin lagi makan siang bersama.

Dan untuk saus yang di sebut di ff ini. Itu sambel kecap biasanya aku sebut seperti itu. Habis kalau pakai saus sambal pas makan rasanya kurang. Dan um, mungkin aku akan post ff 3-shot Len Rin tapi entah kapan. _Just wait ok?_

Maaf untuk typo. Tanganku sekali lagi malas untuk mengedit~

* * *

**The Last**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
